Consuelo para niños
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: El 3 de mayo 1998 Percy necesita consuelo, necesita ayuda. Pero no quiere pedirla. No quiere derrumbarse en frente de su familia. Es entonces cuando aparece ella, cuando aparece Audrey. Y los recuerdos del pasado vuelven al presente. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: **HP es propiedad absoluta de Rowling, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

**Disclaimer 2: **Este fic participa en el Reto Temántico de Julio del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**Consuelo para niños**

**Summary**: El 3 de mayo 1998 Percy necesita consuelo, necesita ayuda. Pero no quiere pedirla. No quiere derrumbarse en frente de su familia. Es entonces cuando aparece ella, cuando aparece Audrey. Y los recuerdos del pasado vuelven al presente.

El tres de mayo de 1998, es la fecha en que vuelven a verse. Él está rodeado de polvo y suciedad de escombros. Ella hace ondear su túnica al caminar. Se detienen uno frente al otro. Estudiándose. Él está más alto, más desgarbado, más triste. Tiene una barba de tres días, sus ojos lucen apagados, y sostiene montones de culpas sobre los hombros. Ella está más hermosa, un poco más rellena, y un poco más triste. Sus cabellos están enmarañados, no tiene maquillaje sobre su rostro, y parece aliviada de verlo.

- Hola - susurra.

- Hola - le responde él.

Hasta su voz es diferente. Y ella se pregunta qué ha pasado. Qué le ha sucedido. Pero teme preguntarle a él. Teme la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y calla.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí - le contesta.

- ¿Seguro?

Él la mira. Como si preguntara porque ella se preocupa por él. Por qué ella está allí, como un hada en medio del caos y la destrucción. En medio de los escombros que deja la guerra.

- No - se sincera -. No estoy bien.

Ella asiente. Como si ya supiera esa respuesta. Como si estuviera preparada para oírla. Él frunce el ceño. Odia ser tan predecible. Odia que ella, luego de tantos y tantos años, aún pueda leerlo como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

Ella le ofrece su mano. Su mano pálida, pecosa, de uñas muy cuidadas. Una mano que parece irreal en medio de lo que ha quedado de Hogwarts. Una mano frágil. Él toma la mano ofrecida. Al instante se siente mejor. La culpa baja un poco de sus hombros. Se pone derecho. Esa mano lo reconforta. Lo alivia de la muerte de Fred.

No se siente merecedor de esa mano. No siente que deba sentirse bien. No ahora, no en ese momento, no con la… la muerte de Fred tan cerca. No, no es correcto que mientras todos sufren él encuentre consuelo en la presencia de Audrey.

Ella suspira. Como siempre sabe lo qué Percy está pensando. Sabe que no se siente bien aceptando el apoyo que ella le ofrece. Sabe que en cualquier momento va a alejar sus manos. Pero Audrey se lo impide. Toma con fuerza las manos de Percy.

- Está bien. Estarás bien…

Sinceramente Percy lo duda. Duda que algún día se sienta bien. Bien completamente. Duda que deje de sentirse culpable por la muerte de Fred. Duda de muchas cosas, pero sigue con las manos de Audrey sobre las suyas.

- Sólo quiero… Sólo quiero alejarme de aquí… Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

Ella vuelve a asentir. Siempre sujetándole las manos lo saca del Gran Comedor. Lo saca del Castillo. Lo aleja de Hogwarts. Atraviesan las verjas de hierro y empiezan a caminar hacia Hogsmeade. El camino es largo. Siempre lo ha sido. Pero Percy lo agradece. Porque le sirve para aclarar sus ideas. Porque le sirve para decidir qué hacer ahora.

Y a pesar que tiene una mente genial, y lo sabe, no puede decidir nada. No puede aclarar nada. Su cabeza es un limbo. Sus pensamientos viajan en cámara lenta. El cuerpo lo siente pesado, muy pesado. Casi sin vida. Como si hubiera dejado el alma en el castillo. Como si sólo fuera carne y huesos. Y su mente la hubiera perdido en el camino. Únicamente la mano de Audrey le hace recordar que no es verdad, que es una ilusión, que sólo está cansado por los hechos recientes.

Llegan a Hogsmeade. Pasan las puertas del pueblo. Pasan locales cerrados, cerrados con premura y miedo por la voz de Voldemort. Todavía nadie ha salido, nadie se atreve a ello. Audrey lo dirige al lugar de siempre. Al lugar donde tantas y tantas veces se encontraron en el pasado. ¿Su nombre? _El rincón del mundo_.

_El rincón del mundo_ se ve triste, rodeado por la soledad y papeles viejos. Audrey toca la pesada puerta de roble. Nicolás abre, los observa y luego con un suspiro los deja pasar. El interior huele a humedad, ha guardado, a secretos e noche. Pasan el pasillo. Aquí y allá se abren puertas de cuartos perfumados de mujeres ajenas. Sus ocupantes salen y los observan. Un conjunto de fantasmas que los miran desde la oscuridad.

Audrey lo dirige a su cuarto. Es luminoso, es colorido, es irreal. Como ella. Percy se deja caer en la cama y cierra los ojos. Ella acaricia sus cabellos rojos. Lo despoja de sus gafas, le quita los pantalones, le desabrocha la camisa. Percy se deja hacer. Se deja llevar y pronto el sueño lo vence.

Su sueño es invadido por las muertes que ha visto. Por Fred. Por los amigos que lucharon. Por los niños. Fred sale y entra como si fuera una pesadilla. Agoniza. Y Percy sólo quiere que pare, que pare ya. Que pueda ayudarlo. Que pueda hacer algo. Y grita.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, ve a Audrey directamente encima de él. Sonríe.

- Pensaba que tardarías más. ¿Quieres un baño?

Por toda respuesta, Percy se levanta de la cama. Ella lo ayuda a llegar al baño. Hay una bañera que llena toda la habitación. Percy se despoja de la última prenda que lo cubre y entra al agua. Audrey lo observa desde su posición. _Ya no es un niño_, suspira. Hace mucho que dejó de serlo. Hace mucho que dejó de tener quince años. Ahora tiene veintitrés y es todo un hombre. Percy repara en su mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada - contesta ella.

Él no parece convencido, pero lo deja pasar. El agua lo reconforta de cierta manera. Lo hace más ligero. Tan ligero que sin previo aviso empieza a llorar. Las lágrimas caen sin poder evitarlo. Sin poder pararlas. Y no le importa. Llora su culpa. Llora la muerte de Fred. Llora a los caídos de esa guerra. Llora por lo que ocurrió en las paredes de esa habitación y que dejaron pasar. Llora, simplemente llora. Se ahoga con las lágrimas. Quiere gritar. Quiere correr. Quiere desaparecer pero sigue ahí. Aterido por el frío del agua. Paralizado por las lágrimas. Con los hombros hundidos por la derrota.

Audrey lo ayuda a salir. A salir de la bañera. A volver a la realidad. A no caer en el abismo profundo del dolor. La túnica de ella está empapada. Las gotas recorren su cuerpo y caen en la rica alfombra. Audrey lo lleva al dormitorio. Caen sobre la cama. Sigue llorando. Él llora como un niño en el vientre femenino. Llora por el niño que fue. Llora por los niños que murieron en la batalla. Llora de dolor, de raba, de ira, de resignación. Y ella lo sostiene. Lo sostiene con su olor, con su calor, con su esencia.

Audrey acerca a sus labios algún líquido rojizo. Puede ser una poción para dormir. O suficiente alcohol para derrumbar a un unicornio. Francamente en ese momento no le importa. Aquel líquido le quema la garganta. Gime por el fuego que recorre su cuello. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Con el dolor metiéndose en el cuerpo.

- ¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos…? - pregunta Audrey -. Estabas vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts… Tenías quince, dieciséis años… Y parecías perdido… Estabas ahí con Wood y con Allysa, pero no parecías pertenecer a ellos. Te veías tan solo, tan perdido… Y al principio fue sólo eso: una necesidad de protegerte, de reconfortante de los horrores del mundo… Tal y como a mí me gustaría que hubieran hecho conmigo… Pero cuando vi tus ojos… cuando vi tus ojos chocolates ocultos tras esas gafas redondas pues… no pude hacer más que admirarte… Oh, tus ojos estaban tan fijos en los míos…

- Nunca había visto una chica como tú… - interviene -. Una chica tan hermosa… Parecías tan irreal… tan inasible… Todavía lo pareces… Tampoco había visto a alguien moverse así. Las pocas clases de baile que me dio mi madre no… no abarcaban tus movimientos… Parecías una ninfa… O una sirena… Una sirena mitológica que me llamaba con su baile, con sus movimientos, con sus caderas… Y yo no… yo jamás había estado enamorado… Era un inexperto… - Percy frunció el ceño -. Apuesto a que te reías de lo lindo con mi…

- No, jamás - asegura Audrey - Jamás me reí de ti. O me burlé. Jamás, Percy.

- Sí, claro…

Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

- Me parecías tan tierno… Tan dulce… No pertenecías a mi mundo pero… por un momento quise que lo fueras… O quise ser parte de tu mundo… Quise volver a ser inocente… Volver a ser una niña buena… Luego me di cuenta - Audrey suspira -. Qué jamás fui una niña inocente… Siempre supe que mi lugar estaba entre las sombras… en los rincones donde la luz no puede llegar… Y tú eras (sigues siéndolo) un ser de luz. De los que tenían amor, de los que tenían familia, de los que siempre habían vivido protegidos… yo no… Te envidiaba, Percy. Te lo juro… Envidiaba que fueras feliz, y a la vez… y a la vez quería un poco de esa felicidad.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Recordando el pasado. Recordando aquel año de 1991, donde todos pensaban que Percy estaba enfocado en sus TIMOS, y realmente estaba enfocado en aprenderse cada rincón del cuerpo de Audrey. Había sido un año feliz. Él había vuelto a dibujar, algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba muy inspirado, y que con el paso de los años había dejado de hacer. Y ella había bailado mejor que nunca.

Pero todo se desapareció. Se alejaron. Eran muy diferentes. Audrey le llevaba diez años a Percy, una diferencia de edad muy considerable, tanto numérica como mental. Ella había vivido la primera guerra. La había sufrido en sus propias carnes: tenía dos cicatrices que cruzaban sus piernas. Él sólo sabía de la primera guerra por lo que había leído y oído. Ella era una squib. Había sufrido el rechazo de su familia, se había tenido que replegar en las sombras, había tenido que luchar sola. Ella había formado su propio hogar, él había nacido en uno. Eran diferentes.

- Hubiéramos sido felices - dijo Percy.

- Tal vez… - susurró Audrey.

- De todas formas, ya no importa.

Ella asintió.

- No hubiera esperado menos de ti.

Percy no respondió. Ya verían. Ya se ocuparían de eso. La poción para dormir le estaba haciendo efecto. Cerró los ojos. Y se durmió, sin pesadillas, sin sueños, sin guerras que arrasan con hermanos.

* * *

_Nota de la autora_: Al final creo que me quedó muy largo. Sin embargo, así es exactamente como me imagino el día después de la batalla, al menos para Percy y Audrey.

¿Reviews?


End file.
